ultraciafandomcom-20200215-history
Grimhelda Malyian
Grimhelda Delvenon (nee Radvinia), is queen of Helkvia, widow of King Hans Delvenon III, and one of the last living ancestors of the Malyian bloodline Childhood Grimhelda's mother died when she was a young girl, which left her with her father. Her father, a mirror mine worker, would often bring her with him. Grimhelda explored the mines and eventually came across a piece of dark mirror that spoke to her. The mirror befriended her, and the two would talk for days on end. Marriage Due to the lack of lords in the north, the northern king was free to wed who he please. After his wife's death at childbirth the king selected the beautiful Grimhelda at age 14 to be his wife. Her father obliged and she moved to the palace. The king tried to impregnate his new wife, but she went to the mirror to prevent pregnancy. The king grew tired of Grimhelda and she sensed his wandering eye. The mirror She asked the mirror for youth, and he teased out her unhappiness. Giving her a dagger made of Black Glass she stabbed the king in trade for 10 years of youth. She had the mirror carved out and put into an ornate frame, and brought to her chamber. The People of the north mourned their beloved king and expected Grimhelda of his murder. The young princess grew older, and by the time Grimhelda used all the youth the mirror had given her she was 13 years old. The people were growing angry at Grimhelda's reign and she sensed it. Each day she confided in her mirror asking who the people favoured most. Each day the mirror responded her until a cold winter's eve when the mirror responded with the people's name for her stepdaughter: Snow White. The mirror devised a plan with her. She would put the princess to sleep, and use her face to rule the kingdom. She offered the young girl a poisoned Ice Apple one day, and locked her in a coffin made of mirror. The mirror then gave her a ring that would make her look like the young princess. Snow White The people rejoiced as Snow White took role as the queen. Grimhelda was continuosly manipulated by the mirror. She started to expand her army and learned the magics of the mirror. Togethe they divided a plot to wed into the Troaltons, and gain power in the East. The mirror's secret motive was to posses the new Aether prince in the east. Love affair with Hunter The queen entered a love affair with her military captain Hunter Davis. He became her right hand man, and eventual downfall. Hunter was under the illusion that the queen was the princes Snow White who he had fallen for in her life. She used his life to manipulate his actions in her favour. Marriage in The East With the Mirror's help, Grimhelda offered alliance through marriage to King Adrian Troalton of Chilvon. The mirror used this wedding to became closer to the king's Aehther son. The queen married the king at The Cursed Wedding, which she also used to kill all nobility and royalty of Chilvon riding herself of their power. The King's youngest daughter, however, discovered her plot and tried to stop the wedding. Using the mirror's power Grimhelda convinced the court of her guilt and had her locked up to be killed. The young girl escaped along with her grandmother, and prince of Jaax. Growing Power Grimhelda continued her reign in court until the king's youngest son returned from The Western World and reunited with Beatrice. In an attempt to kill them she sent her best warriors to the Chateau Barbaraque where the princess was staying and the prince was headed. To her surprise her men were taken down by a beastly creature. War The King of High Keep declared war on Grimhelda and she entered battle with him and the rest of Telbirian. She used the mirror's power to create an army of glass warriors to fight the armies. In the end Beatrice returned with her siblings to the Western Bay and stormed the castle. Beatrice confronted the queen about her past, having learned about it through the beast's mirror. Beatrice then smashed the magic mirror, unleashing Lukas, and riding the queen of her power. Death The queen was left by Beatrice, who attempted to search for her returned brother. As she slowly lost the youth that the mirror had given her she was forced to face her true nature. It was here that the Grimhelda's lover, Hunter Davis, came in and killed the queen for imprisoning his true love, Snow White, and taking her guise. The Queen's body slowly turned to ash. Category:People Category:Malyian Category:Delvenon